Dark Soul
by YamotoBlade
Summary: What happened to Vergil after his defeat at Dante's hand in Devil May Cry, Set after DMC2, M for safety. I suck at sumaries but will get better if I get results in reviews. ABANDONED for now.
1. Steal a soul for a second Chance

"**Steal a soul for a second chance."**

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is Capcom's not mine, all I have is this cool story, rock on! 

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Vergil Sparda was in agony, pain ruptured his body, searing his sight and boiling his flesh. After Dante had defeated him he had exploded into energy his armour could no longer imprison his soul, he was free. Now when I I say free I mean he was free of the armour of Mundus, but not his past. Now he had to suffer for his sins, in the pits of hell. His master had forsaken him like so many. He swore vengeance against that blasted statue.

As he burnt in hell, he thought about his life and the atrocities he'd committed. 'How could I lose to a statue, a statue!' It was unfair that Dante had escaped a cruel fate and he rot in hell. Vergil realised that every clash with his brother brought him misery and pain. He vowed that he would return the favour and live a new live. But his weak human soul was useless without a body, he realise his dilemma, a endless torture for eternity.

**Years Later **

It felt like a millennia since his demise when it happened his salvation. He had since escaped the dreaded pits of hell and had wondered the netherworld. A powerful being entered this world, ..Dante, power pulsing from him, eyes glowing. Vergil recognised that power, 'darn him.' For he had spent his live searching for his father's power and his wretched brother already possessed it. 'I'll get him for this outrage.' Most demons retreated from Dante's aura. "Mundus! Come out you vile piece of shit," he screamed, eyes burning red. And sure enough he appeared, the 'vile piece of shit' as his brother had so amply put it.

"So Dante, what brings the Legendary Dark Knight down to my Empire, have you come to join your family?" This caused Dante to smirk. "No you retard, I here to kill another you." He transformed into his ultimate Demon form. 'Wow, father's power really increased Dante's strength ..amazing.' Dante and Mundus flew into the sky and battled for the realms.

Vergil had escaped the nefarious pits of hell and had sat on a cliff edge to see his brother dual the statue. They both gave and got the same amount of damage, this battle could go on for ever. But then Vergil got his lucky break. Mundus crashed into the cliff and was defenceless against the blows, using his remaining energy he send an energy serge through the Dante, critically wounding him. Both were near defenceless. Vergil saw his chance and started feeding on Mundus' soul. He desperately tried to stop this, but Vergil was persistent and he claimed his prize and now, Mundus was truly dead.

He spared Dante's soul for he had freed his soul (unintentionally) from that armour and was indebted to him. So instead he cast him into the deeps of the abyss that he had suffered. "Now it your turn to languish in hell dear brother." Smirking he possessed Dante's body (the power from Mundus healing Dante's human form) and started walking he could already feel the devil's blood begin to heal him his stamina was far greater than even Dante's. "The true Legendary Dark Knight is back," Vergil sneered. Picking up rebellion, Dante's memento of daddy. He smirked this is my prize from Dante. Soon I shall do what Mundus could not, conquer both realms.

He had Killed Mundus, conquered his brother and his resurrection was perfect. Not bad for a day. Revenge is sweet. Finding his brother's bike he remembered back when they were young how to ride such vehicles. Sitting on top he found Dante's keys, he rode for the exit. "Now to take over the underworld and find a way to change Dante's body to his own and transfer Sparda's power to that body." With that said he pumped the throttle and heading for his future palace the netherworld.

A/N: Okay peaple send reviews for more Chapters and I promise for more action.


	2. And you will never become a man

**And you will never become a man**

Vergil was happy, for he had reached the capital of hell, Nerco Novaculius ( Dark Malevolence). He made his way through the streets thinking how to solve his little problems. Dante's body was still recovering from the battle from Mundus and was in no shape to take on any higher Devils. He would lie low and wait for the right time.

He arrived at a shop in the more expensive part of the city, The Devils Blood. He had entered the shop. It seemed to sell powerful artefacts that held Vergil's interest. He soon found something he thought he'd never see again his Yamoto, he instinctively reached for it but was stopped by the protective shield around it.

"So, you like this rare artefact then?" A voice from the shadows asked, this man reeked of the same malevolence as Arckam had. This reminded Vergil of the Tem-ne-gru incident, he hated that part of his live with all his heart.

"I said would you like to buy this artefact sir." This broke Vergil from his thinking and into reality. He studied the man before him calculating if he was a threat. He sensed the man was not too dangerous but he would still be caucus around him.

The man was getting irritated now, how dare this slob walk in here and ignore him like this. "Yes, I like this artefact however as you can plainly see I have no money with which to purchase this valuable object." Vergil drawled. The man studied hi, then smirked. "I have a jobs for someone of your talents, and if you can do several of these jobs I'll let you use it."

Vergil was no a fool, this was something big about this job and so he agreed. He was given a room upstairs and food for his 'help'. He lay in the bed feeling Sparda's power regenerate him, soon he thought soon.

**Scene Change**

Racial Mundus' Daughter had received word of her father's death and swore vengeance on him. "That bastard will pay for what he's done." fury in her eyes she strapped on her weapons a serpentine blade, several shurikens and daggers, she had two scimitars on her hips. Her father's council tried to stop her from going but she would hear none of it and left in search of her nemesis Dante the son of the traitor Sparda.

A red haired women entered hell looking for someone, wearing all white, and had two scimitars on her hips. "Dante.. Where are you?" She uttered.

A/N: Look guy's I need reviews, I don't know weather to continue with this story or not. I'll make each chapter longer, like my other story and put lot's of the action people out there crave. but I must have some feedback or what's the point, huh.

There must be people out there who like this story! If not then I quit with this story.

**Let Darkness Cleanse You**


	3. Your soul makes me stronger

"**Your soul makes me stronger"**

Disclaimer: I've sorry about the lateness but couldn't be helped. Enjoy.

Vergil woke up in his new boss's place having regained a lot of his lost strength, Sparda's powerful soul was resurrecting the dark prince by the minute, all too easy he thought. He heard his new boss call him down now with his first job. Though strong enough to kill him he didn't want the death to lead to his discovery. At least not yet, so he came down and accepted the first job. He travelled to his victim's place a gang leader who had been preparing to take over part of the city after Mundus' demise.

He approached the guards and told them to let him enter, laughing in his face they gave him a kick which he avoided and sliced off the leg. The guard screamed in pain but his agony was cut (no pun intended) short as Vergil impaled him. The other guard reacted instantly using his pike to stab at Vergil. Rebellion was a great sword for blocking and making a lot of damage. The would be guards was soon despatched.

Several more guards came to which Vergil smirked, he had missed the sensuous feeling of someone's blood on him in hell and relished in it. "Let the carnage begin!", he cackled sadistically. None of the guards could even touch him before he sliced them to ribbons. Too easy he thought.

**Scene Change**

Racial made her way through the vast city in her private carriage to find the son of Sparda her father's murder, she was then stopped by a….woman? Getting out of the carriage she studied this woman.

The young woman was beautiful, with lavish red hair and in a truly sexy combat clothes. Racial let her eyes roam over this delightful surprise undressing her with her eyes, until the girl spoke. "I am looking for the.." Racial automatically interrupted, "How dare you stop my carriage and speak to me like that. You should know your place, don't speak unless spoken to!"

This caught Lucia of guard, she was treated as an equal throughout her life and now this annoying woman was talking to her like a dog. She examined Racial body on instinct looking for weapons and weakness, she looked ravaging to her, and that suit really was quite appealing to the eyes she secretly thought before scolding herself for looking an enemy up and down. Acting on instinct she drew her twin scimitars ready to duel with her. "You arrogant little wretch how dare you speak to me this way, stand!"

Racial was shocked that she could continue to speak to her like that. She couldn't help but smirk, she would easily finish her and maybe have a new pet to play with, sure Vergil had been fun to play with but she preferred woman, and feisty ones at that. Yes this one is spunky, and very feisty. She licked her lips saucily, yes this would be fun. She got into a fighting stance drawing her Serpentine blade, it slithered threaten at Lucia.

After a sort time they came together in a blaze of power and slashes. Racial used her weapons long reach to whip Lucia and keep her at bay while Lucia went on the defensive dodging all her enemy's attacks while firing her daggers at her. They eventually came together in a devastating sabre lock, both fighting to win. Since both were so close they got better looks at each other's bodies and loved what they seen, Racial had a naughty thought and put her leg in between Lucia's legs in and innocent manner (as innocent as fighting was concerned that is) and began rubbing Lucia in a detracting way. But try as she might, Lucia instead of moving away and letting Racial win the lock decided to stand fast and was secretly enjoying this action.

Lucia had had (eventually) enough and kicked Racial away looking flustered. Racial decided she had wasted enough time on this girl and should now be concentrating on finding Dante. She pushed the girl to the ground with a lot of her strength. She liked this girl giving her a wink before getting into her carriage and riding away, she blew a kiss and said "Bye cutie".

Lucia blushed a bit at that but one question went through her head, Who was that girl? Getting up she continued looking for the son of Sparda.

**Scene Change**

Deep in the depths of hell there lay a broken and somewhat defeated man. His body was covered in blood and many slashes big and small adorned his once perfect but now gravely weakening body. White hair covered in blood and sweat hid his face as he said the one thing that was troubling him dearly. "Why….why this brother…Vergil!" He was then taken by the extreme pain of underworld torture.

Dante Sparda was suffering a horrible torture for eternity for the crimes of his Father brother and himself. Soon even his strong will would break and he would wish for the mercy that would never come, this was the cruellest thing that Vergil Had ever done to Dante and he would not forget it.

**A/N: Well another chappie completed and sorry about the wait but my warning is serious, if I don't get some more feed back then what's the point? I'm sorry for the minority of people who actually like my story but I might not continue. Until 10 reviews are made. Bye for now.**


	4. In a life that breaths no longer

**In a life that breathes no longer**

**Okay Sorry everybody about the delay but until Destines Entwined is completed I will not be writing the rest of Dark Soul. After it's finished this will be my top priority.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or it's characters or scenes. Capcom is it's owner (including other partners and what not).

The last of the guards was vanquished by rebellion, Vergil licked the blood of his sword (innocently cleaning it of course) and shuddered in ecstasy. He enjoyed ending others lives, it was the root of his evil and the path of his pleasure.

He heard a demon sneaking away and pounced, it was the target. He snapped it's neck with a crack and lift. If he continued to grow in power he would get his sword (Yamoto) and conquer the city soon the realms would be his as well. He survyed his handy work with some prided. "I've suffered endless pain and despair in the abyss but I glad I still got it." He walked away from his slaughter which to him was true art.

**Scene Change**

Lucia was still shake by her encounter with a woman and was troubled by her atraction towards her, "I can't have feelings for the enemy." Using and ancient locater spell that she had collected after the Arirus incident (Devil May Cry 2) she followed the light ball and got more worried as it lead her to the outskirts of the city, into the abyss. In all her research the Abyss was legendary as being a place that even Mundus would go. In all the night hells this realm was the most nefarious. "Were angels fear to tread." Lucia thought warly.

And in this pit lay the last hope for humanity, the son of Sparda. With no other choice to save him she fell into nothingness and descended into the chasm.

**Scene Change**

Racial left in then carriage still smirking at her encounter with the new girl, "She is defiantly going to be fun to play with." She thought happily. She noticed a man walking wearily along the road and saw with great surprise and happiness that it was Dante, his trademark red trench coat was legendary.

Stopping the carriage she got out and shouted for him to stop, he turned around slowly and grabbed the hilt of rebellion.

**Vergil's POV**

Oh Christ, what the fuck is that crazy bitch doing here? Thinking carefully, he came to the solution that she wanted to kill Dante, sneering he knew she was strong by experience. She had already beaten me twice before as Neo Angelo and in a worn out state I can't best her now. Damn it he thought.

He would have to weaken her and (as much as he hated to admit it) retreat until he was ready to win. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He stalled drawing his weapon.

"I…son of Sparda am the daughter of Mundus and I am here to savagely rip you apart. She drew her weapons getting into the necessary stance. Vergil realized that she thought him Dante, this was good, for he couldn't afford to have her realize the true. One obstacle at a time, he thought.

"You killed my father and now you will die by my hand, I think it's truly fitting and ironic." She all but ran at Vergil, smirking he dodged her moves and counter catching her of guard, his foot knocked her to the ground. He then retreated.

He realized not much had changed since last they met, still cocky and powerful (not to mention saucy and sexy) she was still to impatient and confident . Those were weakest traits and Vergil expolted them all. He also knew a lot of her moves thanks to there previous encounters and how she would react. But if he over-predicted her attacks then she would get suspicious and she was a cunning sly and overly intelligent girl. He let her attacks hit home three times before dodging again.

**Racial's POV**

Racial was also tired and was tiring faster, and he wasn't even trying. He dodged her major move with ease and blocked her projectiles. Something is wrong she thought.

She met Dante in a blade lock pushing against the other violently, both equal. Racial tried putting her leg between his like she did to Lucia and was surprised that just as her leg moved to his groin that he over powered her and knocked her away. That had never happened before, why not even Vergil could resist her….

Dante Holstered Rebellion and removed his guns, she thought she heard him say something like, "…..Dante…..Jackpot…" A massive amount of energy hit her as the twin pistols fired supernatural power. This could not be happening again she thought, now bothb sons of Sparda had beaten her.

**Vergil's POV**

The road was in pieces, and the bystanders watch in aw as these two combatants fight, it was a show stopper. The one in the red trench coat got up and disappeared into the shadows. The other one was carried away by the guards and the crowd shattered.

**A/N: Sorry but my review warning still stands Bye. Rand R**


End file.
